Talk:I Love Bees Axon Clips
Untitled Will add when I have time anyone else who wants to help, give her! Host Should we host these clips? ilovebees.com could come down at some point. --Dragonclaws 02:03, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah I'm concerned about that too but I can you upload and link to .wav files? I think you have to convert them to .ogg files to upload ... alot of work. ::Well, work is what we do. Perhaps it could be the subject of a future improvement drive? --Dragonclaws 02:58, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::Well I just uploaded an ogg file and it appears to work although you have to download onto your computer for it to play. -- Esemono 04:01, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Programs to convert WAV to OGG I use this program NCH Switch very easy to use. -- Esemono 04:01, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :I use Audacity. --Dragonclaws 23:36, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Step By Step conversion instructions Anyday now www.Ilovebees.com will be taken down as the game is over and all the wav files that are hosted on the site will be lost! (Quite surprising it hasn't happened already considering it was 2004 when the game ended.) Therefore it is necessary to upload the files onto our site so that we have a record of the I Love Bees saga! Walkthough Wikia doesn't allow .wav files to be uploaded to this site so we have to convert the files from WAV format to Ogg format. Below are instructions on how to do the converstion and and how to help us save the I Love Bees files: First you need to download the clip from the I Love Bees site. Now we've linked via our site to all the files on the I Love Bees Axon Clips page. *So go to the I Love Bees Axon Clips page and select which file you want to convert. Right Click on the link and choose either: :"Save Link as..." on Firefox :or :"Save Target As..." on Internet Explorer Then save the WAV file on your computer by clicking the "Save" button. Be sure to remember where you saved it! Secondly with the file on your computer you now have to convert to an ogg. Depending on what program you use (Both Audacity and NCH Switch work well) you will have different methods but most will just require you to open the WAV file and then "Save As" an OGG file. Thirdly with the file converted to an OGG now you can upload onto Halopedia! *So logon to Halopedia by signing in on the . *Then go to the page. *Select the file you converted by pressing the "Browse" button. When you select the file the file name will appear in both the "Source File Name:" and "Destination filename:" text boxes. Just leave the file name as they are. *In the big "Summary:" text box put the following template code . This will add a link explaining where you got the audio file, don't worry it won't say anything about you. *Click the "ignore any warning" box to add a little check mark in the box *Then press the "Upload File" button. On your screen should be now a description page of the audio file similiar to this, Emergency.ogg. Congratulations you converted and uploaded the file! But your job isn't quite finished yet. Finally with the file uploaded onto the Halopedia site now we have to change the link on the I Love Bees Axon Clips page. *So click the "Edit" tab on the I Love Bees Axon Clips page and find the file you converted. *When you find the file the code should look something like this: :example :Erase the whole link (everything between the [] brackets and the brackets themselves) and replace it with the new code which will look like this: :example :Remember to replace "example" with whatever the file name is called. *When you've replaced the file code, scroll down to the bottom of the page and hit the "Save Page" button and you're Done! *Thanks for all you're help from the people of Halopedia! Transcripts Thinking of adding the transcripts to the page but that would make it to big. So I propose spliting the page up like this, I Love Bees Axon Clips - Links.html with a Link table to the side. -- 03:45, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Order Why not arrange these by specific chapters such as at http://www.ilovebees.com/humptydumpty.html, rather than the by page order. --Dragonclaws 06:36, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah but who says what is which chapter? Aren't they in order when you use the pages? -- 13:18, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::They're in chronological order on the specific pages, but not in relation to each other. Look at Herzog, that's all of his story on one page, whereas Jersey and the others' are divided into chapters. This makes sense in the game when you're trying to decode the ramblings of the four AIs, but now it's bad for our audio file listing. The Sleeping Princess made the "humpty dumpty" page, making that likely the order intended by 4orty2wo. --Dragonclaws 18:27, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::So what order, what chapter system should be used? Which Audiofiles go where? -- 00:14, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, it looks like this fansite has it all laid out. So, we can use that as a guideline. --Dragonclaws 08:51, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Done --11:24, 11 October 2006 (UTC) HTML error? The layout of this page appears to be somewhat messed up, at least in Firefox. (Also, there should probably be a link to the "ILB Reordered" compilations on HBO.) --68.44.13.236 04:24, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Timeline Has anyone tried to work out a timeline for the Axons? We have two definite dates now - the Herzog case had reached a verdict by 2552:09:12, and the Covenant attack happened on October 20. --Andrew Nagy 17:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I have. The problem is, we certainly know the weeks, as each axon chapter is a week apart, but we don't know the days. Here's a calendar if you want to try to figure stuff out. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC)